


Give me one chance

by tigragrece



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Chan Wai Ting | William Chan/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 2





	Give me one chance

Today was the day where William Chan and Lay meet again, it's was their reunion it's was crazy that they finally could see each other.

This was kinda old story before between what happens between them, they were a little coward for their break up.  
And William Chan would wanted to talk with Lay for maybe make up and be back together and give another chance.

When they have do répétition it was like if they never break up, so William Chan had the hope of something hopeful for him and Lay.

They talked like friends, not like if they were not any more together.

"Maybe after the performance, I would like to talk with you if you want" says Lay

"Of Course," said William Chan

Their song was incredible and as their performance, he liked to perform and see Lay too was incredible.

After the gala, they have agreed to see each other at one of hôtel rooms.  
And when they were only the both of them they were kissing each other.

"I missed you," says Lay

"I missed you"

They continue to kiss for a while until they have to take some breath, they needed to talk also for see about their relationship.

"I'm sorry for be a coward about our relationship, I was a little scared," said William

Lay put one finger at William and say "I know and it's my fault too, I was scared too, I had before what we had sex friends or stuff like this with the members of Exo, but I didn't has really crush like I had on you and I was scared and I'm sorry about that."

"I'm also sorry about that"

They linked their finger where they kissed the hand of each other then Lay say "Can we maybe go back together? To have one second chance? Please"

William kiss him and tell him "Yes I want that so much"

This night they have found each other again and it's was awesome to be reacquainted with the other and feel love between them.  
They knew their relationship would be complicated but they will make it work.


End file.
